pencilvillefandomcom-20200214-history
Zelena
(main color) (secondary color) (tertiary color) (horns) |hair_color(s)= |eye_color(s)= |height=Slightly taller than average |weight=Unknown |likes=Self harm, BDSM, her friends, Zephyr, DJing |dislikes=Villains |hobbies=Self-harm, BDSM, DJing |gender_identity=Agender |sexuality=Pansexual |nationality= |religion=TBA |friends=. |enemies=. |lover(s)=Ariel |parents= |sibling(s)= *Zephyr (adoptive sister) |aunts_and_uncles= |cousins= |spouse(s)= |offspring= }} Zelena is a mostly cyan angel dragon who is a Disc jockey and the owner of "Da Club". Her adoptive sister is Zephyr. Characteristics and Biography As a DJ, Zelena is an expert at mixing and remixing music. Zelena mainly enjoys electronica music and has an entire collection of different kinds of electronic music, usually put in vinyl discs. She loves music, similar to her sister, Zephyr. The night club that she owns, Da Club, is very popular around her area, especially to ravers. Zelena has shadow powers and the ability to manipulate darkness, which means she has umbrakinesis. She can manipulate other people shadows and make them move the way she wants to, turn into shadow, induce fear into others, breath shadow, and create nightmares. She seems to only use these abilities if she wants to, which is not very often. Zelena uses her powers for fighting only. Similar to most angel dragons, Zelena can hover if she's too lazy to use her wings. Being an angel dragon, Zelena does not have any reproductive organs or even important vital organs. The only organs she seems to have are a throat pocket and a stomach. This means she doesn't have blood, due to the fact that she doesn't have any blood vessels or a heart. Despite the fact that she lacks a digestive system, she can still eat for energy. Zelena is a masochist, meaning she feels pleasure in pain and humiliation. She seems to be a bit too open about this, which can make others around her feel uncomfortable, especially since she likes to re-open scars and self-harm herself. This can make others think she's depressed or "wanting attention", when really she is just sexually aroused by pain. She and her boyfriend, Ariel, participate in BDSM, which is erotic roleplaying involving sadomasochism, bondage, dominance, etc. Zelena is usually referred to as "Mystery Girl", since her backstory is a mystery. One thing that they do know is that she once feel into the abyss and escaped, which is where angel dragons go to if they fall into a depression. Only Zephyr seems to know about her history. Personality On the outside, Zelena seems to act with little to no emotion and is cold to others. Zelena can be blunt when explaining things and usually talks in small sentences when around those she doesn't know. However, despite this, she is very caring towards her friends and sister. She is open to others and their opinions. Zelena can get irritated easily and aggressive if provoked, mainly because of her times being in the Abyss. Appearance (To understand Zelena and Angel Dragon anatomy, go here) Zelena is a mostly cyan dutch angel dragon with black ear tips, tail tips, paws, hooves, and front and 3rd feathers on her wings. She has black stripes on her wings, tail, back, face, ears, top of the muzzle, and two of them across her eyes. She has crimson eyes with slits and a short, horse-like muzzle. She has light blue inner ears, chest fluff, and bottom of her tail. She has dull blue and black bangs tied in a ponytail and tail fluff. She has sharp teeth as well. She also has scars on her right eye and chest. She also has short, dull yellow horns. She has tuffs on her cheeks and long ears. She has a small cut on her left ear as well. Powers/Abilities/Weaknesses Go here Trivia *Zelena is ageless, so her birthdate is unknown. *Zelena usually speaks in monotone, except when speaking to her friends and family. *She hates pretty girls and she considers herself ugly. *Unlike most angel dragons, she can speak perfect english. However, she can still speak like an angel dragon, but she prefers to speak english. Category:Angel Dragons Category:Winged Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:EctoplasmicCat's Characters Category:Non-Binary Characters Category:Pansexual Characters Category:Cyan Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Blue Characters